


You are my universe

by WonderlandGirlXx



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Eventual Relationships, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Angst, Other, and Tarkin, except Palpatine, the team as a family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22822915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderlandGirlXx/pseuds/WonderlandGirlXx
Summary: What if the Jedi council realised just how harmful the no attachments rule was and just got rid of it?*Infrequent updates*
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 28
Kudos: 219





	1. Well I wasn’t expecting this when I woke up this morning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, this is basically me getting so upset that these guys didn’t get a happy ending together like a little family that I wrote one. It’s gonna be a long one but updates might be infrequent as I’m writing these as I go along. They aren’t pre written.  
> Hope you enjoy

Ahsoka lie awake on her bunk. She was tired, hungry and imagined that she probably smelt like a dead Bantha. They had been on this planet, which she couldn't even remember the name of at this point, for about a month now and would do about anything to get off of it. Luckily for her the council were sending Master Plo and master Fisto to take over from them.

She was sad that they would be leaving as soon as master Plo got there; it had been far two long since she had been able to talk to him last and she considered him to be the closest she had to a father, much as she considered master Ti to be like a mother to her, though she would never admit that to anyone. The code didn't allow for such attachments.

She finally pulled herself off the bunk and grabbed her belt, clipping her lightsabers onto it with a smile. She was planning on heading to find some of her boys to eat with before she had to head to another strategy meeting which was bound to just lead to master Kenobi and Anakin fighting with each other again on which was the best way to take out the seppies. Master Kenobi wanted to sneak up on them and surround them, giving them no way of escape and taking them out quickly and efficiently. While she knew that tactically this was the safer option, she thought Anakin's plan of "go in without a plan and make it up as we go while blowing up as much as we can" sounded much more fun.

She walked over to the flap that served as an opening to her tent when a huge blast hurdled her backwards, fire scorching her tent. She picked herself up off the floor and ran outside into absolute chaos. The seppies had found their camp and were currently attacking from every direction. Fives was on the floor. She ran over to him to help him up. His leg didn't look good, burns covered his right calf and mud and stones had gotten lodged into the flesh in his ankle where he'd been trying to push himself up.

She looked around spotting the droids marching into the camp from her left. As she ran over, she drew her lightsabers, joined by her masters and troopers along the way. Blaster blots were flying everywhere and she was struggling to keep up with them all. They were in no way prepared for an attack now, with most of the boys in half their armour at most and looking ready to collapse from exhaustion. She leaped over another row of droids, taking out a tank that was firing at Anakin relentlessly. In the second she took to turn around and check on the boys behind her, concerned to see her master collapse to the floor, a bolt managed to get close enough to hit her arm. She cried out in pain, her shoto falling to the floor. Ahsoka thought she could hear Rex calling her name from behind her but it was so loud that she couldn't really tell. She raised her other blade and threw herself back into the fight.

Obi wan watched her take down another row of droids, concerned at how the young padawans balance was off without her other blade and worriedly turning to check on Anakin, relaxing slightly when he saw that some of the troopers had pulled him back and that a medic was seeing to him. After he would be forced by Cody to admit that he became overly reckless while fighting, in an attempt to protect as many men as possible but he would say that the scar left on his side was worth it for the lives that were saved.

Rex was desperately fighting towards the front, trying to reach Ahsoka. Having gotten up early to check on all of the men, he was already in full armour and reacted quickly to the sudden ambush. He saw a bolt hit Ahsoka's arm and called out to her but she didn't seem to hear him. Droids started falling faster as he desperately fought to reach her, seeing how off-balanced she was with her injury and without her second blade. He filled away in the back of his mind that he would have to mention to general Skywalker about training her to fight with one arm; you never knew when something could happen and you could lose it. Skywalker knew that better than anyone.

Out of the corner of his eye, Rex could see a droid aiming towards Ahsoka. He called out to her again frantically, desperate for her to hear him and knowing he would never reach her in time to get a clear shot at it. The thing luckily had no aim and the blaster hit her knee instead. Part of him sighed in relief, he could deal with a knee injury. She would be fine. But then she started to fall and he realised where he'd made a mistake. A large rock was right under her head and, as she fell, he heard a sickening thud. He ran the last few metres to her so fast that had anyone have been looking they would have wondered whether he was the one who was force sensitive. He dropped down next to her, checking her head to see what damage had been done and feeling relieved that there was no blood although worried about how dazed she looked.

"Rexey. What are you doing? You need to go help the others," she protested, trying to push herself up and scowling when Rex held her down forcefully and continued to check her over.

"stop trying to move. You're only making it worse for yourself and Kix is already gonna have a meltdown when he sees the mess you've got yourself in. keep your eyes open. You hit your head pretty hard there."

"Really? I thought I fell onto a soft pillow."

Over on the other side of the camp, Anakin was finally coming around while Kix was patching him up as best he could without supplies.

" Ah there you are General. Keep still will you. I'm trying to fix up your side a bit." Kix was covering up a large gash on his side when a shadow passed over them. Anakin looked up, fearing the worst a breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the transports of Master Plo and Master Fisto flying down from above them.

Obi wan woke up in a med bay. The harsh white lighting making his eyes ache like he had spent a night out drinking like a senior padawan again. He understood that the medics needed as much light as possible to do their job properly but it was honestly quite irritating.

He rolled over to see Anakin propped up on some pillows with a kit of tools on his lap and all the wiring of his arm pulled out, clearly fixing something that had been fried during the fight. Over on Anakin's left, Ahsoka was sleeping soundly, her face relaxed and a picture of peace and innocence. It was times like this that he hated the fact that children had ever been bought into this dreadful war. While most considered Obi wan to be the image of a perfect Jedi, he knew he would never truly be the same if they lost her.

" how is she?" he said quietly, not knowing whether the lights were making Anakin's head pound as much as his was.

"She'll be okay. Mild concussion and two blaster shots but nothing she won't bounce back from."

At that moment Kix walked in, looking at the three of them before sighing.

"I swear the three of you are going to kill me one day. Keeping you all in check for the next two weeks in going to be a nightmare. You're all gonna owe me a whole lotta drinks when this is over."


	2. "Babysitting" Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka disobeys the doctors orders and so Rex is left to "babysit" her, fluff ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I surprised myself with how fast I wrote this one but I am going back to school tomorrow so the updates will really slow down. For now I hope that you enjoy this chapter and I'll see you on the other side!

They had been travelling back towards the Jedi Temple for nearly two weeks now and Ahsoka was bored. Kix had only let her out of the med bay three days ago but what she wanted more than anything was to go train in the training sims to make sure that her leg and arm were as strong as ever. She’d tried to talk to Kix about it but he had just responded:  
“Not a chance in hell! You’re lucky I’m even letting you walk around on that leg yet. No training. I don’t even want to see you stretching for another three or four days.”  
So here she was, wondering around and feeling super bored. The boys were all off training and would go to eat straight after but she’d already eaten and her masters were both already asleep as they were both still quite tired from their injuries. She wondered whether she could slip into one of the smaller training rooms to just run over a few katas, not anything too bad.  
She headed into one of the side training rooms, treading lightly so that any boys near the door of the main room wouldn’t hear her walk past. As she stepped in she drew her lightsabers and switched them onto the training mode; she wasn’t worried about it hurting someone as she obviously wasn’t training with anyone else but they made much less noise that way. At first, she was just running through the katas, still not wanting to push her leg too hard, but then she started to get agitated with the slow pace. She started to speed up, each movement becoming harsher and fiercer as she kept going. Her muscles were aching at this point and part of her knew that she was losing energy really fast and should probably slow down a little but she needed that rush, the euphoria of adrenalin flooding her veins. She was so absorbed in what she was doing that she didn’t hear the footsteps approaching the doors.  
“Ahsoka what are you doing?!”  
She looked up to see Rex, Fives, Echo, Kix, Jessie and Tup all standing there and looking horrified though she wasn’t sure whether it was Rex or Kix that had yelled at her. To be honest it might have been both. She suddenly realised how tired she was and her vision had started to blur around the edges.  
“I’m .. I’m okay”  
Rex could tell that she was clearly not okay at all and ran over just as she started to fall to the floor. Why did Ahsoka always have to be so stubborn. Couldn’t she just look after her wellbeing properly just once? He caught her and moved down onto the floor with her head in his lap. She had come around again but she but still very tired and out of it. Some of his brothers were staring at him but he didn’t care. Kix sat down next to them and started to check her over, looking at her knee and breathing a sigh of relief when he found no obvious sign of her injury being pulled.  
“If I can’t trust you to do what I tell you to anymore then I’m gonna have to have people watching you. There isn’t enough space in the med bay and you need to be moving around a bit but this is reckless and you’re gonna do damage to yourself Commander.” Kix rubbed his neck; he was getting far too stressed. Honestly having one stupid Jedi was bad enough, two might just kill him.  
“We’re gonna have to have a rota for this. Rex you take the rest of today. Fives you can do it tomorrow. We’ll make an official rota in the morning. It’s dinner now anyway. You gonna be ok commander?”  
Rex suddenly remembered that Ahsoka was awake and turned to look at her helping her to prop herself up against his arm.  
“yeah.. yeah I’ll be alright. I’ve got Rexie here with me if something goes wrong.”  
The boys all nodded and told her to be careful with Tup promising he would drop some food off at Ahsoka’s room later before they all left, leaving Rex and Ahsoka alone. She tried to stand up by herself with rex pulling himself up next to her. He was standing fully by the time she had gotten her legs underneath her and when she started to wobble a little he had had enough. He scooped her up in his arms and proceeded to carry her back to her room. Although she protested the whole way back it wasn’t very heartfelt and she barely shifted as he walked which spoke for just how much she had exhausted herself in that training room.  
When they got back to her room, he let her go into the bathroom to get changed into some comfy clothes and sat down on her bed. He felt really out of place sitting in her room and looked around properly for the first time. He noticed that she had some holo frames on her bedside table and, when he looked closer at them, he realised that they was one with her and General Skywalker on Naboo, probably taken after she had recovered from the Blue Shadow Virus. The second one was a picture of Master Koon and a very small Ahsoka.  
“That was taken when Plo first bought me to the temple. I remember being so excited to learn all about the Jedi,” she said smiling softly at the memory. He knew that the two of them had always been close and she always spoke very fondly of him. Rex had only met him once but the General had been nothing but polite to him and called him by his name while also respecting his brothers and taking good care of Wolffe so he was a good person in Rex’s book.  
He noticed then just how tired Ahsoka looked and stood up to let her get to her bunk. She came over and sat down on it before patting the spot next to it for Rex to sit.  
“Oh I’m... ahem. I’m not sure that’s exactly following protocol Sir,” he murmured feeling awkward and unsure. This wasn’t exactly a situation that they briefed you on in training.  
“ Oh, just shut up and sit down Rexie!” she said smiling up at him gently. He sat down next to her carefully so as to not jostle her too much given how small her bunk was.  
“you know that was really dangerous what you did today Ahsoka. You could have gotten really hurt and you know that Kix tells you not to do things for a reason so why don’t you listen to him? You really worried me today,” he questioned. Ahsoka could feel the worry and concern in his voice and immediately felt bad, she hated when Rex was upset.  
“I’m sorry Rex, I didn’t think about what I was doing and I should have waited until Kix gave me the ok before training again, especially alone like that.” As she finished apologising, she let out a soft yawn reminding Rex of just how tired she was. He looked up at her face and realised that she looked at all more tired than just someone who had overworked themselves in a training room and that’s when it clicked.  
“You haven’t been sleeping well have you little ‘un?”  
“No. Not really. I keep on having nightmares about losing you and the boys. I just can’t make them stop,” she sighed putting her head in her hands.  
His heart felt really strange, like someone was twisting it. He couldn’t bare how hopeless she looked in that second.  
“Would it help if I stayed? I could sleep on the floor and then-“ she cut him off as she could tell he was starting to get flustered.  
“Yes I would love you to stay Rex but you don’t need to stay on the floor. My bunk is big enough for the both of us and we’ve slept in smaller spaces together on missions before.”  
After checking again that she was definitely ok with him staying in her bunk with her and that she didn’t just want him to sleep on the floor, he finally got her gently tucked into bed before carefully squeezing in next to her.  
“Goodnight Rexie”  
“Night little ‘un.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I hope you all enjoyed. Remember positive feedback, even constructive criticism, really boosts my motivation to write. Have a lovely day!  
> Wonderland Girl


	3. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 501st have arrived back on coruscant with their jedi and the 212th. Ahsoka spends some quality time with the boys. Obi wan deals with the council and Anakin sneaks off to see Padme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, here’s the next chapter of You are my universe. I have also gone back and fixed some of the issues with the last chapter so thanks to the person who pointed those out for me. I'm sorry its taken so long to get this written. Hopefully I will be able to write much more over the next five months as I am stuck at home and my exams have been cancelled. I’ll see you all on the other side! 😊

Ahsoka stretched her arms up and smiled, strolling away from the transport to go and find Rex and the boys. It was good to be back on coruscant after being away for so long. She might finally get a good night’s sleep. She had had one good night’s sleep while they were away actually. When Rex stayed for the night all her nightmares and restlessness seemed to disappear but she told herself it was simply because she was exhausted and still injured, nothing more. Of course, that’s not what Fives thought when he came by the next morning to find her and Rex still asleep on the bed together. He would not stop teasing them about it and she wished he would stop. Her and Rex were just friends. She was his commanding officer and that was that.

She saw Master Obi wan and Anakin talking nearby and decided to go talk to them first. They both looked just as tired as she did.

“Hi Masters. What’s going on?” Obi wan turned around to her giving her a quick smile.

“ I was just saying to Anakin that I’ll handle the debrief for the three of us. You two still need to be trying to rest and I know standing in front of the council is the last thing you want to be doing right now.”

Ahsoka checked around to make sure there were no other jedi in the hanger before quickly hugging Obi-wan and yelling a quick thanks before running off to find where the boys had got to.

“She’s becoming more like you every day and I don’t know whether I should be impressed by how well you’re teaching her or concerned about how much trouble it would be to deal with another you. Hopefully Ahsoka will have a good deal more common sense than you do” chuckled Obi-wan  
“ You’re just jealous of how charming I am Master.”  
“You can believe that all you want but it doesn’t make it true. Why don’t you go and relax? I’ll tell the council you’re resting so no one will bother you.” 

Obi-wan had known about Anakin’s relationship with Padme for a long time. He had thought that at least Padme would try to be more sensible about it but honestly, they were both so obvious that Obi-wan didn’t know how the council hadn’t noticed it yet. It made Anakin happy though and that was all that mattered to Obi-wan rules be damned. The orders rules about attachment were rather out-dated in his opinion.

Anakin quickly excused himself and ran off to Padme’s apartment with about as much subtlety as a small child eating chocolate.

Obi-wan laughed to himself and after doing a quick check to make sure his men had everything handled headed off to the council chambers. Might as well get this over with.

As he walked into the council chambers, he was surprised by how many people were there. During the war it had become less and less common to have large numbers of the council present for council meetings and even less likely for them to be there in person. However, as he looked around the room almost all of the council members were there in one form or another with the exception of a few who were still out on the battlefield.

He gave his report quickly and efficiently. He knew it would still be some time before he could leave and retire to his room but it would certainly be much sooner. Mace was clearly in a particularly bad mood today as his questions regarding even the most insignificant of details were even more prevalent than usual. He seemed rather unimpressed that Anakin and Ahsoka weren’t there but when Obi-wan explained their injuries and exhaustion Shaak Ti alongside a number of other council members voiced their support of his decision to send them to rest for which he was immensely grateful.

When he finally returned to his quarters, he poured himself a large cup of tea and headed for bed. He knew Anakin wouldn’t be back any time soon and Ahsoka would most likely borrow a spare bunk in the barracks for the night and he felt like he could sleep for a month.

Ahsoka and the boys had all settled around a table in the mess hall, relaxing and joking together. Several of the men, including Rex, had gone to take a shower to refresh now that they were home but slowly, they trickled back in and sat down; the heavy weight of battle lifted off their shoulders for a little. Rex came to sit next to her and she gave him a friendly smile which quickly turned to a scowl when Fives raised his eyebrows at the two.

It wasn’t long before the men started to pass around bottles of alcohol and a pack of cards were dealt out. Ahsoka had won the last five rounds and although they thought it was because she was using the Force but really it was because she was one of the few people around the table that wasn’t so drunk that she was slurring her words. Eventually most of the boys started heading off to her bunks until only Fives, Kix, Jessie, Tup, Echo and Rex were left. 

It wasn’t until she let out a loud yawn that she realised she was certainly in no condition to get herself back to the temple. She may not be completely smashed but she was still definitely too drunk to drive. Luckily for her at that exact moment Kix said she could stay in the spare bunk opposite Rexs. She wasn’t surprised when Fives started sniggering about how he thought she would prefer to be in Rexs bunk and Rex put him in a headlock before beginning to drag him out of the room. They might be insane sometimes and she would be lying if she didn’t say that sometimes she really wished that they would just shut up but they were her men and she wouldn’t give them up for anything.

Anakin walked into Padme’s apartment. He knew she wouldn’t be home for a couple of hours so decided to wash up and start on dinner. Most people thought that his favourite thing was fighting on the battlefield or tinkering with droids and ships and, while he did enjoy working on his droids, only those who were closest to him knew that Anakin loved to cook. His mother had taught him how to cook from a very young age and it was one of the few times when they were both truly happy. He still used a lot of her recipes mixed in with a few that he had found on the holonet or had learnt from natives on planets he had travelled to during the war. 

Just as he was plating up the food, Anakin heard the door click open. He listened to make sure that no one else was with her as he knew that she often invited senator Organa over for drinks after a long day but when he heard nothing he walked through the doorway and waited for Padme to turn around and see him.

“Ani you’re home!” she swung herself into his arms so fast that he barely had time to catch her.  
“Hi Angel. Dinners ready in the kitchen. I’m sure you must be hungry seeing as you’ve only just got home.”  
“That sounds wonderful honey. I’m just gonna go clean up quickly and then I’ll be right in. She gave him one last kiss before walking off to their room.

He walked into the kitchen and put the plates on the table, lighting her favourite candle in the centre and moving the vase containing the flowers he had bought for her along the way onto the table. They both ate the dinner together chatting about his recent missions and her work in the senate before moving through to the living area where they put on a holo romance. Later on when they were in bed Anakin realised that he actually had no clue what they had watched as they had made out almost the entire way through and he had been to busy staring at his angels face. Shortly after he started to snore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Hope you enjoyed this little cute chapter. This one is more of an in between chapter so I have big plans for the next one. If you have any specific things you want to see please let me know because I only have a couple more chapters planned and if I don’t get more ideas then this story might have to draw to an end.  
> Hope you all have a happy and relaxing day  
> Stay safe  
> Wonderland Girl


	4. Storms don't last forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka has settled back into life at the temple during her leave but when she goes to find her friend Barriss she makes a shocking discovery. How will everybody react to it and can something positive come out of something so distressing?  
> ** trigger warning marked in this chapter. you can skip it if necessary **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. I hope you’re all okay. Just a quick warning that there will be some triggering content in this chapter. I am going to try to keep it as quick as possible and will be marking the section with a trigger warning so if you need to skip it you can. I will be writing some information later in the chapter however that vaguely implies what happened so really if it is likely to be a real problem for you I would just suggest skipping this chapter and I will give a non-triggering overview at the start of the next chapter. I’ll see you on the other side.

Ahsoka was walking around the temple. She had been back for several days now and honestly, she was bored. The battlefield was stressful yes but it gave her this rush of adrenalin which now it wasn’t there had left her feeling kind of lost. She started to think about who she could go and see. Anakin was checking over some of the ships in the hanger and while she loved to help him with interesting jobs and wouldn’t have even minded watching him do the work a couple of times but after a little while she would have been bored out of her mind. Master Kenobi was in a council meeting again so she couldn’t go to see him. Then she realised that she’d seen Master Unduli earlier near the halls of healing which meant that Barriss was in the temple. 

She changed her direction to head towards Barriss’ rooms. Ahsoka hadn’t seen her best friend in months. Her and Barriss had been friends for a while now and they often commed each other while they were away from the temple although when she thought about it, she hadn’t heard from Barriss at all during her last campaign. She brushed off the thought saying to herself that it was probably because she had been taking extra shifts in the halls of healing again. She knew Barriss tended to overwork herself when she got stressed about things and hoped that she could at least distract her friend for a few hours.

** Trigger Warning Starts Here **

She walked over to Barriss’ room and knocked on the door. She could tell that her friend was in there but got no response. She entered the door code that she had memorised the last time they were both at the temple. As the door opened Ahsoka froze shocked. Barriss was sitting on the floor crying and looking more and more like she was going to pass out every second. Laying on the floor next to her was a knife sitting in the pool of blood surrounding her body. Ahsoka finally came to her senses and ran over to her. She was checking to find where the blood was coming from and trying to put pressure on as many areas as possible while screaming for someone to come help her when she started crying. Barriss slumped against her side and she kept yelling until a younger knight ran in.  
“Call a medic! She’s unconscious and I don’t know if she’s breathing.”

** Trigger warning Ends Here **

That was why Ahsoka was now sitting on a chair outside a private room of the halls of healing looking like she had just returned from a battlefield. When the healers finally came out and said she could go in it was three hours later. She pushed the door open gently to see Master Unduli sitting on the edge of Barriss’ bed and holding the fragile looking girl in her arms. Ahsoka could see there were bandages everywhere but quickly looked away from them. As Ahsoka came to stand by the top of her bed Barriss moved over slightly and patted the empty space on the bed. Ahsoka climbed up before sliding close to her friend and joining the embrace. They sat there for hours discussing small and trivial things and anything but the war. It wasn’t until several hours later that Barriss fell asleep. Ahsoka herself was feeling exhausted and when she heard a gentle voice telling her to sleep, which when she looked back at it was probably a force suggestion. She looked up at Master Unduli’s loving smile and knew that things would all be okay in the end.

Obi-wan was still in the council chamber when one of the healers entered to explain what had happened with young Padwan Offee. He felt a numbing feeling come over him as they explained the young girls reasoning for doing such a distressing thing to herself and as he looked around the council chamber, he could see that most of the council members were looking at the floor while some were actually crying. He watched as Master Koon walked over to hold Shaak Ti who was shaking silently. 

When Master Windu looked over at the pair Obi-wan noticed that he looked appalled at the behaviour of the two and this look of disagreement only grew when the healer explained that Luminara holding young Barriss was one of the few things able to calm her down. When the healer had finished speaking Mace’s first statement was that Master Unduli was clearly far too attached to her Padwan and Obi-wan felt horrified.

It was at this moment that Kit Fisto commented “Well what’s wrong with that? If her care and love for the girl is the thing that is keeping the child safe and happy then why should we stop that? Clearly this attachment you speak of may be the only thing that can truly heal the damage done to Offee by this war. How many other Padwans are we hurting by telling them that there is something wrong with accepting comfort from another person?”

Obi-wan realised that he couldn’t agree more with Master Fisto and as he looked around the room, he could see many others did as well. There were still some who did not seem to understand but he noted that many of them were older council members who were more routed in tradition and the old ideas of the code. He decided to speak his mind.

“What if we were to lift the rules on attachments? Maybe, if we were to do that, we could help to prevent situations like this from happening again. There are too many jedi who aren’t seeking help when they need it for fear it will be labelled as an attachment.” There was a general murmuring around the room, some in agreeance and some not.

“The concept of attachments goes against the very code on which this order was built Master Kenobi.”  
“So does the war that we are fighting right now.”

Master Yoda slowly lifted his head and the room fell silent. Everybody tensed waiting to hear the verdict of the grandmaster who had spent most of the meeting in deep meditation.  
“For now lift the rule on attachments completely we will. The effect this has we shall see. Dismissed this meeting is.” 

Anakin was sitting on the sofa reading a manual on a new type of star fighter while Padme was planning her new speech on providing sentient rights for the clones next to him. Occasionally she would turn to him to ask him a question about his men before the room lapsed into a comfortable silence again. The sound of his commlink beeping broke the silence. He didn’t recognise the individual code but could see that the call was originating from the temple and so moved into the hallway to take the call. He couldn’t risk anyone from the temple finding out about where he was. He was surprised to see one of the healers when he answered the call and as they explained the situation, he only became more and more worried. After confirming at least three times that Ahsoka was physically fine and just rather upset he ended the call and headed through to tell Padme what had happened. When he had finished giving her the condensed version of what had happened, she immediately rushed him out of the door with instructions to make sure Ahsoka was really okay and take care of her.

Anakin arrived at the temple so quickly that he must have broken at least three speed laws on the way. He found himself walking faster than he had possibly ever walked in his life towards the halls. He gently pushed the door open and instantly relaxed slightly when he saw both Ahsoka and Barriss curled up together asleep in Master Unduli’s arms. As he walked in she looked up and smiled sadly at him. He could tell that she was clearly struggling to deal with what had happened and pulled over a chair to the other side of the bed. They sat there talking for a while as he tried to comfort her and remind her that this was in no way her fault.

Eventually he decided that he needed to take Ahsoka to go and get cleaned up as although she had clearly washed off most of the blood in a sink there were still little spots. Instead of waking the tired girl, he picked her up, carrying her back to their rooms. When they got back, he gently woke her up and sent her to go clean up properly. While she was in the ‘fresher he made them both warm mugs of hot chocolate with marshmallows and moved over to their ratty old couch. She came out dressed in a pair of comfy looking sweats and when he lifted up his arm, inviting her for a hug she slipped in by his side. As she started crying, he simply held onto her tighter.  
Later when Obi-wan came looking for them to tell them what had happened in the council meeting he found them both asleep together. He covered them with a spare blanket on the armchair and headed for his own rooms. The news could wait. Right now, they needed to rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I tried to steer away from the more upsetting parts of the concept as much as I could but that should be the only piece of triggering content you will find in this story. Stay safe and take care of yourselves.  
> Wonderland Girl


	5. Family time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan finally tells Ahsoka and Anakin about the changed rule and they enjoy the day together as a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. I'm sorry this took so long. My mental health once again crashed very suddenly and very hard and while I am doing a bit better now I'm still struggling quite a lot. I plan to write more of this as this chapter was very therapeutic to write so prepare for a lot of fluff and hurt/comfort but as always expect infrequent updates as I am a student and I have no idea what my work load or motivation will be like for the next few weeks. Enjoy the chapter.

Ahsoka woke up the next morning with a bad neck ache and the smell of cooked breakfast in her nostrils. She looked over and was surprised when she saw her master and master obi-wan both sitting together at the table smiling and talking together. It wasn’t often that they got a chance to do this. With them all constantly rushing off to battles it was rare that they got to do normal things together like have breakfast.

She stood up and rubbed her eyes before padding slowly into the kitchen.

“Morning Snips. How are you feeling this morning?”

“I’m alright master. I am super hungry though.”

Ahsoka could tell that her master was worried about how she was handling the events of the previous day but honestly, she felt much better now that she knew that master Luminara wouldn’t leave Barriss on her own.

“I left some food on the side for you dear but there’s more in the pan if you’re still hungry.”

She thanked Obi-wan before turning around and grabbing her plate of eggs and bacon before sitting down opposite Anakin and starting to wolf down her food. She was surprised at just how hungry she was until she remembered that during the events of the day before she hadn’t actually ended up eating anything for dinner. She had just finished her plate when Obi-wan placed down his cup of tea and settled his hands on the table.

“I actually have some important news to share with you both that I think you’ll be excited to hear. The council has decided that they are going to lift the old rules on attachments. In light of what happened with young Barriss yesterday we realised that the rule was causing more harm than good and certainly has no place in war time.”

Ahsoka froze where she stood in shock before turning to Anakin. While she would never admit it to him, she had known about his relationship with Padme for a long time. Her and Master Obi-Wan had joked about it when Anakin wasn’t around and she didn’t know how the whole galaxy didn’t know. The two were so obvious that even C3PO would probably be able to work it out.

She was also secretly happy because it meant that she wouldn’t have to keep sneaking in and out of the barracks when she went over to mess around with the boys. She knew Master Plo would also feel the same as the two had bumped into each other many times on the way back to the temple after he had gone to tuck in the wolf pack for the night.

Anakin was standing there with his mouth gaping open as if he had just seen Master Windu in red hot pants which was an image she would rather not linger on for too long.

“Please tell me this isn’t some kind of cruel joke.”

Ahsoka looked between Anakin and Obi-Wan waiting. It felt like they were balancing on a glass ledge just waiting for Obi-Wan to push them both back to safety.

Finally he smiled softly and said, “I promise Anakin”.

He might have said more but he was promptly cut off by Anakin flinging himself at him, shortly followed by Ahsoka. The three of them moved back over to the sofa and rearranged themselves until Ahsoka was snuggled between her two masters, the three of them simply enjoying each other’s company. After about fifteen minutes Anakin cleared his throat and shifted around to look properly at the other two.

“So I feel like now would be a good time to tell you that I think of you two as a family and I have been keeping a big secret from you both and I’ve wanted to tell you both for a long, long time..”

“We know!” They both chuckled seeing the shocked look on Anakin’s face.

“Wait seriously how long have you both known? We’ve been so careful!” Anakin whined clearly annoyed that he wasn’t going to get to tell them himself.

“Well I’ve known since the start Anakin dear, honestly you two weren’t half as discrete as you thought you were being. Ahsoka worked it out within two months and she didn’t even meet Padme until a month after she became your padawan.”

Ahsoka nodded gleefully enjoying how embarrassed her master was about this. He looked just like a youngling that had been told that someone caught them sneaking cookies. Secretly she felt a sense of pride at the reminder of how quickly she had worked out about her master’s secret relationship. She had always been a very empathetic person and the adoration those two had for each other was so strong that it could smack someone in the face.

One time she had walked into the kitchen on the resolute after rescuing Padme from yet another separatist plot to find the two of them having a food fight with some cake icing. At the time the thing about the scene that had surprised her most was not that Anakin and Padme had been kissing each other so much but that they had somehow found chocolate icing in the kitchen which usually held only basic rations. She then found out years later that Anakin had a secret stash of chocolate stuff after a bad mission when the two of them ate far too much and had ended up getting yelled at by Kix about dental hygiene.

“Well seeing as you both know why don’t you both come with me to tell Padme the good news. I could cook us all some dinner later. There’s this new recipe that I learnt on a mission a while ago that I’ve been dying to try out.”

Ahsoka and Obi-Wan agreed instantly and the three grabbed their cloaks and comm links before heading out of the apartment together towards Padme’s home.

Later that evening they found themselves all sitting around Padme’s dinner table laughing and chatting with each other. Padme told them all about stories of her time in the senate and Anakin and Ahsoka told tales of their adventures around the galaxy, though most of them were massively over exaggerated. Ahsoka was delighted when Padme allowed her to have a small amount of wine as Anakin had always refused to let her drink and got cross whenever he caught her drinking with any of the boys.

After a few hours of talking however she found herself yawning and struggling to keep her eyes open. She let out a short squeal when she felt Anakin scoop her up and carry her into one of the guest bedrooms with Padme following close behind the pair. They tucked her into a bed before both softly pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“Goodnight sweetheart, we’ll see you in the morning”

The pair walked out and gently pulled the door to, so that if Ahsoka woke up in the night as she was prone to doing sometimes, she wouldn’t panic in the dark, before heading into the living room and sitting down with Obi-Wan. The three of them sat peacefully chatting and simply enjoying the chance to talk with each other, not as a senator and two jedi but as a group of friends who cared about each other like a family.

The worries and hardships of the past day were forgotten for a while and, whilst the war was still waging across the galaxy, they were a family. Together they could make it through anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you did and you would like to leave kudo or a comment on what you liked or what you would like to see next to give me a wonderful serotonin dump then I would very much appreciate that. As always stay safe and try to take care of yourselves lovelies xx   
> Wonderland Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> Please let me know what you thought because it encourages me to write more which gets you more chapters  
> I hope you all have a good day  
> Until next time  
> Wonderland Girl :)


End file.
